


Dancing with the Devil

by SinfullyInTheGrave



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Children, Angst, Biting, Childhood Sweethearts, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Demon Anatomy, Demon Physiology, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, NSFW, Occult, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Insert, Repressed Memories, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullyInTheGrave/pseuds/SinfullyInTheGrave
Summary: When your father leaves without any notice, you know something is up. That is when you find a letter from one of your father's old coworkers. With no one to help you, you must find your father before it is too late, but will something more sinister find you first?





	Dancing with the Devil

* * *

Dear Henry,

It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn’t it?

If you’re back in town, come visit the old workshop. There’s something that I need to show you.

Your best Pal, Joey Drew

* * *

You had read this note over 6 times now, but it didn’t change the weight of the situation. Your father had gone missing, and this was the only indication of where he had gone. You couldn’t go to the police about it since it had only been 12 hours. They had advised you to stay calm and not panic, not taking you quite seriously, as they knew your father and all the amazing things that he had done in the war. They were sure that he’d be back, and that he was just meeting up with a friend or something; And that if he hadn’t come back within 24 hours and hadn’t contacted you, to come back and they’d do more.

But something felt... wrong to you. It felt like a brick in the pit of your stomach. Your father would tell you if he had gone to see his old colleagues. To be honest- He would’ve taken you with him, considering how many times that he took you up to workshop all the time as a little girl. Needless to say, you were taking matters into your own hands and going to the workshop by yourself.

The cab driver cleared his throat, gaining your full attention, “Ya sure a pretty gal like you should be meeting ya pops around a place like this?” You nodded, trying to muster an excuse, “Uh... Yeah. We were going to meet up here, and take a tour of his old workshop..”

The cab driver nodded, but didn’t seem to buy it, “I know it’s none of my business, but what kind of work did he do?” You gave a reassuring smile, “He was an animator.” The cab driver seemed to light up with curiosity, “Oh- Anythin’ that I might’ve heard ‘bout?” You thought for a moment, “Well, he had a lot of projects. But towards the end of his career- He worked on those Bendy cartoons.”

The cab driver did a double take at you, before steadying the cab, and sputtered out, “Ya mean those cartoons about that dancing demon? The ones that got canceled? I used to watch those all da time as a teenager!” You chuckled, “I kinda didn’t have a choice.” The cab driver laughed, “I always had dis crush on that Angel girl,” he paused, then asked, “Who was your favorite character outta all of ‘em?”

You thought about it for a moment. You were the one behind the scenes, so you knew about every character, even ones that didn’t make the cut. You gave a humble, yet embarrassed look, “You’d laugh at me.” The cab driver shook his head, “Nonsense! If I had a crush on an Angel, then you can tell me what character that ya liked the most; No judgment. Not in this cab.”

You smiled, then said, “My favorite character was Bendy, himself. He was always a mischievous little thing, and always had me cracking up when I was a little girl.”

The cab driver snorted. You furrowed your brow, “You said no judgment.” He nodded, and tried to contain his laughter, “I ain’t judgin’ ya. But I shoulda expected that from ya, since ya were probably the guinea pig for those cartoons.”

You huffed, but let it go. Was liking your father’s major project really that predictable? You sighed. There was just something about the demon that seemed familiar to you. It was an interesting feeling, to say the least.

The cab drew to a halt. “We’re here.”, the driver announced. You got out and paid your fair, but before you could part ways- The cab driver held out a piece of paper with a number on it.

Facing him now, you could see the youthfulness in his face. How old was he? He didn’t seem much older than you. His hair was blonde and shaggy, and his bright blue eyes looked into you with concern. You snapped yourself out of this little admiring trance, when he said, “Take this- I ain’t hittin’ on ya, or anythin’. I just don’t like leavin’ pretty girls like you in shitty places like these.”

You blushed. That was the second time that he’d call you pretty, but it only affected you after you saw how handsome he was. You mustered up a response, “R-right. Thank you.”

He gave a solemn nod, “If ya Pops doesn’t show up, go to a phone booth and give the station a call. Ask for Thomas, and I’ll cover the cost. Pick ya up for free.” You nodded, “Thank you... That’s really nice of you, Thomas.” He shooked his head, “Please- Call me, Tom. And your name is..?”

“Y/N.”, you replied. He nodded, “Anyways, you have a nice tour, Y/N! Hit me up if you find any merchandise that ya Pops would be willing ta sell. I’m still crazy for dat show.” He winked, and started to the car, driving off after a moment.

You turned to the workshop. It seemed a bit bigger and a lot more run down then you remembered. No wonder why Tom didn’t want to leave you here by yourself. You took a deep breath and headed inside.

Just like the outside, your expectations were crushed. The light was rather dull, and everything seemed to be falling apart- Including the floor that was in front of the door, which had a casm to what looked like a lower level, possibly a basement. There was... This black substance dripping through the ceiling into it. You bent over and swabbed up a sample between your fingers. It was really runny and smelled like a busted pen. Could it be ink? You shook your head and wiped the ink on your pants.

Carefully going around the hole in the floor and continuing down the corridor; You came to a room with a running projector, although it wasn’t playing anything. There was also a cardboard cut-out of Bendy stared at you with its blank expression. You decided to turn off the projector to lessen the noise in this place, but you regretted doing so; As it cast a creepy, almost menacing shadow across Bendy’s face. You shivered, feeling your skin crawl.

You started to snoop around the room for any indication that your father had been here. It was then, that you discovered inky shoe prints leading down a hallway to the side of the room. Following them to another hallway, it leads to a boarded up room with ink pouring out of it and soaking the floorboards. You trudged through the slimy muck and read the sign above the door, which said, “Ink Machine”.

“What in the world is an ‘Ink Machine’?”, you asked to yourself, in a hushed whisper.

You tried to peek in through the boards, “Dad? Are you in there?” There was silence. “Dad! Please, it’s Y/N!” More silence. The lights started to flicker, and you got a very uneasy feeling. You heard a groan behind you, and you turned, seeing these slimy creatures emerging from the ink. 

A scream tore out of your throat. You were corned. You tried to tear at the boards on the door, but nothing was budging. You turned, again, as the ink creatures came closer, putting your back against the boards. This was it. You were done for.

Suddenly- You heard a demonic, almost possessive, growl from behind you and the creatures seemed to cower and dissolve back into their ink. Whatever was behind you broke the boards with such a force, it knocked you to the ground. In the process, one of the boards hit your head, and you were seeing stars. You were tossed over onto your back, and you felt ink dripping onto you. You opened your eyes to look at the creature, but your vision was blurred. The fuzzy figure seemed to tilt its head in curiosity, before you closed your eyes, and slipped away as everything became black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to mention. I wrote this before they added Thomas Connor to the game, and I don't plan on changing the cab driver's name. But that's alright because I don't plan on bringing Thomas Connor into this story.


End file.
